vive mientras puedas
by carocomepanqueques
Summary: "Ya que voy para el infierno por que no divertirme un poco" este era el lema de Bella Swan y desde el momento en el que Edward Cullen se fijo en ella, este lema paso a ser su principio de vida. Un poco de juego no mata a nadie o si? Pero no sabe hasta que punto Edward es persistente ,y ella ya no esta tan segura de su juego... Reviews por fa para saber si les gusta o no :D
1. prólogo

Prólogo

No se como llegue a este punto, no se como me lo permití. Debía escapar lo más pronto posible, yo no era así antes, no importa lo que pasará no debía quedarme, por mi bien mental y por todo aquello que me representaba.

Me arrepiento, si, de llegar a este puto pueblucho, solo han pasado dos años desde que llegué, pero los últimos 10 meses han sido un maldito infierno para mí, pero me doy cuenta cuando no pude antes escapar de esto, pero ahora, no tengo dudas. No quiero parar a pensar que será de todo esto sin mí, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, me dolería, pero eso no lo sabrá nadie más que yo ya que desde el principio sabía que nada ni nadie podía saber lo que me pasaba, yo no podría soportar saber que alguien conocía mi secreto, que alguien supiera por lo que he pasado desde el momento en el que… no importa lo mejor es olvidar.

Ahora todo depende de que tan fuerte sea y de mi propia forma de pensar. Ya nada me va a detener, ni siquiera él y menos aún aquellos que creían estar a mi altura, aquellos que por insignificante instante pensaron que podrían manipularme para lograr sus objetivos ja yo no los ocupo por que yo deje de ser aquella que una vez fui, la soñadora, la chica con esperanza en el mañana y la persona confiada que en algún momento fui, ahora soy realmente fuerte ya que en este instante no tengo aquella venda que una vez hace años cubría mis ojos y me ocultaba la realidad bajo un mundo de felicidad.

No yo no ocupo a nadie por que desde este momento yo escribiré mi propia historia sin importar lo que pase a mí alrededor. Desde este momento yo les enseñare quien es Isabella Marie Swan y todos temblaran cuando me vean.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **bueno aquí va un nuevo fic, es mi primer fic así que no sean malitos u.u muchas gracias a **mi beta yuli**, que me salvo la vida, el primer capitulo va ha estar listo la próxima semana entre miércoles y viernes, posiblemente. y comente en el reviews si les gusto, un beso enorme y abrazos psicológicos, nos leemos la otra semana.

Atte. Carito


	2. cambios radicales

**_Disclaimer Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer bla bla bla yo manipulo la historia y a los personajes bla bla bla (me da flojera escribir todo pero se entiende)_**

Capitulo 1

Y ahí estaba yo con mi hermana, sentadas como niñas buenas bajo la mirada del juez de Michigan esperando nuestro veredicto, haríamos cualquier cosa para no ir a la penitenciaría de menores, se que soy un tanto loca pero no era para tanto, oh por cierto soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años, vivo con mi hermana, Alice Swan, 16 años, yo mido 1,65 metros de estatura, castaña pelo largo, ojos cafés, muy parecida a Charlie, mi papá, mi hermana en cambio, pelo negro corto, ojos verdes delgada, y un poco mas baja que yo, muy parecida a mamá, Renée.

¿Por qué estábamos ahí?, simple! Hace unos 5 días salí con mi grupo de amigas, Camila, Nicole, mi hermana Alice y yo. Fuimos a un parque cerca de la ciudad, compramos cervezas, vodka, ron, y cigarros, comenzamos a beber y a hablar estupideces hasta que bebieron casi todo el alcohol. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente borrachas decidimos ir a caminar, todas muertas de la risa, no se de que. Llegamos a los estacionamientos cerca del parque y Camila se subió a capo de un auto y comenzó a saltar en el, mi hermana me jaló para que también lo hiciera yo me dejé llevar, Nicole después de un rato comenzó a patear el auto, nosotras la miramos y también empezamos a dañar el auto, lanzándole piedras quebrando los vidrios, desinflando las ruedas, tomamos el alcohol que quedaba y lo derramamos arriba del auto y yo tome mi encendedor y lo acerque al auto, este comenzó a arder a los minutos, comenzamos a sentir olor a bencina y corrimos unos metro, y el auto exploto. Comenzamos a reír descontroladamente rodábamos en el piso, cuando paramos de reír escuchamos a la policía, nos levantamos como pudimos pero unos oficiales nos vieron y nos tomaron detenidas, y aquí estoy ahora, no se que haremos para no ir a prisión!

-Isabella Marie Swan, hace 7 meses dejamos la custodia de Alice Daphne Swan al morir su tutor -dijo el juez- ya que faltaba poco para su mayoría de edad, pero el jurado a decidido que su custodia y la de su hermana quedaran bajo a su pariente mas cercano vivo, el cual…- pariente? Yo no tenia ningún pariente cercano vivo, por esto tenia la custodia de Alice y mía siendo menores de edad, por qué aparecía ahora? por qué no hace 7 meses? Quién es? Donde vive? –… su nombre es Carlisle Cullen, Forks, Washington. Ahí tendrán que pasar dos años y medio. Con esto se levanta la sesión.

Con Alice nos miramos, esto no podía ser!, según lo que dijo el juez mañana teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 9 AM, guardamos la poco ropa que teníamos en un bolso y nos acostamos.

-Bella, estas dormida?-

-No Ali, que sucede?-

- Crees que nos trataran bien, el Forks?-

-No lo se Ali, lo único que se es que desde mañana nuestras vidas cambian completamente. Así que mejor quédate dormida, buenas noches Ali-

-Buenas noches Bella-

Me quede mirando el techo, todo seria tan distinto si ellos estuvieran aquí –pensé- y todo volvió a mi mente

_Flash back_

_-Bella apúrate que no alcanzaremos a entrar- grito mi mamá desde la puerta._

_-ya voy- _

_Hoy mi papá lo ascendieron, ahora era el vicepresidente de una compañía llamada New moon Co. Entonces para celebrarlo iremos a un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso y baje. Con Ali nos sentamos atrás conversando de grupos musicales, las canciones del momento, etc. _

_Pasamos a la gasolinera para llenar el estanque del auto, y se me ocurrió una idea._

_-Ali quieres un helado, cruzando la calle hay una heladería- le dije_

_-Claro helado, suena genial, además sabes que no me puedo resistir al helado- me respondió con una sonrisa. _

_Nos bajamos del auto diciendo_

_-Mamá vamos por un helado esperen nos aquí dentro del auto, volvemos al tiro- con eso salimos del auto y cruzamos la calle._

_La heladería era muy pequeña, tenía paredes verde limón y el techo era blanco, tenía unas mesitas redondas con 4 sillas a juego. En el mostrador había de todos los sabores, Ali pidió de frutilla (fresa en algunos países). Mire hacia el auto y mamá nos sonrió, me giré para pedir mi helado y se oyó un sonido ensordecedor… una explosión, los vidrios frontales de la heladería se quebraron, lo único que hice fue tomar a Alice y tirarnos al suelo, cuando reaccionamos nos levantamos tropezando con todo y salimos de la heladería y nos quedamos perplejas al ver hacia en frente. La gasolinera que estaba antes, ya no existía, los auto que estaban antes ahora era llamas, el techo a medio derrumbar, el piso negro con restos de metales y vidrio, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla al darme cuenta, mis padres nos esperaban allí, en el auto que ya no existía. Se escuchaban sirenas de bomberos y policías venir, pero no reaccionaba. Alice miraba para todos lados buscando a Renée y Charlie pero no los encontraba, me miro y se le aguaron los ojos, nos abrazamos, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero tampoco me importaba, seguimos consolándonos la una a la otra hasta que unos policías se nos acercaron…_

_Fin flash back…_

Pero la vida era una mierda y para mi mala suerte me los había quitado. Con este pensamiento me quede dormida…

-BELLAAAA DESPIERTAAAAA!- se escucho en mi oído segundos antes de que me cayera de la cama.

- wuajjajajajajajjaaja la mejor wuajaja caida wuajksaaka de la jajauaja vida -

Ali se agarraba el estomago mientras reía rodando en la cama, mientras yo la mataba con la mirada.

-Ya verás enana diabólica!- acto seguido salte del piso a la cama y comencé a hacerle cosquillas

-Bella –risas- por fa – risas- para! -risas- cuando ya estaba roja la solté y quedamos mirando el techo, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Me levanté para ir a bañarme y vestir estuve lista en 20 minutos. Me encontré con Ali en la cocina comiendo algo, me iba a sentar con ella pero tocaron a la puerta, nos miramos y fui a abrir.

-Señorita Swan?- me pregunto el oficial que estaba en el pórtico de mi casa

-Si, dígame- me dedique a mirarlo, tenia como sus veinte mucho y treinta y poco.

-Es hora de ir al aeropuerto de Detroit, allí la dejaremos yo con un notario, al llegar a Seattle, su tutor otro notario y otro policía las estará esperando, para…-

-Para que no nos arranquemos- interrumpe Bella. El policía la mira con una cara de disculpa.

-Uk, vamos por nuestras cosas, enana hora de irnos- miro a Alice y ella asintió.

Llevaron sus cosas a la patrulla y luego de un rato se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Cuando llegaron firmaron un documento que confirmaba que se iban con su tutor, subieron al avión, comieron algo y Alice siguió durmiendo; Bella lo intento pero no podía

En la cabeza de Bella solo pasaba la frase "_mamá vamos por un helado esperen nos aquí dentro del auto, volvemos al tiro" _se sentía culpable, según ella, fue su culpa, ella los mató, ella les dijo que se quedarán ahí, ella decía que iría al infierno por matar a sus padres, pero eso no lo sabrá nadie, nunca. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y no supo en que momento se quedo dormida.

Se despertaron con la voz de la azafata diciendo que pusieran sus cinturones de seguridad para el aterrizaje, 5 minutos después estaban con sus maletas en mano llegando a la salida de pasajeros. Estaba mas o menos vacía, comenzaron a caminar pero de repente tres personas se acercaban a ellas, un policía, un señor de edad avanzada con cabello canoso, vistiendo traje y una carpeta en sus manos, pero el que llamó mi atención fue un señor adulto, también de traje pero de cabello rubio y cara seria…

**bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo :) me atrasé lo se, pero salí de la ciudad para fiestas patrias y esta semana estaba llena de tareas y además me resfrié :c, ahi está ojalá les guste si no puteen me por los reviews . un saludo enorme a yuli mi beta y a camela :) un abrazo sicologico como los del german (unos videos de youtube el canal se llama holasoygerman, son super divertidos) y nos leemos luego, por fa dejen reviews :B**


End file.
